The Blood of the Blacks
by LazyElf
Summary: Sirius returns to his home after so many years. He is safe there but are there other dangers in living there? What secrets are hidden and revealed? What does Sirius say or do when he learns that Harry has an affair with his teacher, with none other than S
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Have mercy on us and understand we are non-natives so our English may suck or our writing can sound pretty clumsy but we would appreciate if you gave us a chance. This might turn up to be a little perverted story where people are not necessarily nice...Oh no, I forgot to mention about the OotP spoilers and that I change OotP so that Harry is already in his seventh year when these events take place.  
  
Title: The Blood of the Blacks  
Authors: LazyElf and Lizlego   
Genre: Angst/Romance/Action/Adventure  
Paring: Severus/Harry, Severus/Sirius, probably also Sirius/Harry   
Rating: R   
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and its characters. I won't use them in bad purposes or to make harm to anyone.  
WARNINGS: AU, SLASH, man with man sex, probably OOC characters (mostly Harry)   
Summary: Sirius returns to his home after so many years. He is safe there but are there other dangers in living there?? What secrets are hidden and revealed? What does Sirius say or do when he learns that Harry has an affair with his teacher, with none other than Severus Snape who Sirius dislikes so much?   
  
1. Prologue   
  
In Grimmauld number 12 there stood a cold looking ancient house. It was the house of the Blacks and it had existed for centuries but only few knew where to find it as it was a house of dark secrets and thus well guarded with protective spells. It was a dark and depressing place full of old and rotten furnitures. Threatening smells of something bad and painful still lingered in its rooms though no one had lived there in a long time.   
  
Until now that its rightful owner had returned. "Rightful owner indeed.", Sirius Black thought bitterly and wandered slowly through his old and now new home. He hoped he had never come back here. He shuddered to think he would have to stay here for who knew how long. "You'll be safe there." Dumbledore had assured him and he was right, at least on a certain degree. Physically he would be safe but mentally… He just wasn't sure. Here, in his own home he had suffered almost as much mental pain as in Azkaban.   
  
He touched almost fearfully the objects he passed in the rooms - tables, chairs, mirrors. All in the house looked the same as the day he had left, for good as he had thought back then. He had had the guts to run away, to turn his back on his parents who wanted him to be something he wasn't. He hadn't been welcome in here after that day and a part of him waited an attack. Any kind of attack. A little payback of the rest of the Blacks to their heir who was not worthy of his name and certainly was not worthy of this house. He was sure this place was full of little traps meant for him. Not those kinds of traps that would kill him but the type that would cause him a little bit of pain, inconvenience and would give the people in the family portraits on the walls something to laugh about. But no, there was no trace of anything like that. And suddenly the realization hit him hard on his face. His parents had not thought he would live long enough to actually inherit the house! That's why Dumbledore was sure it was safe place for him. Funny and ironic how the house would now serve the people the ancient Blacks had always despised and even hated.   
  
Sirius laughed at that thought. He felt hostility everywhere around him. This house hated his presence as much as he himself hated being in there. He heard ill-tempered whispers echoing on the walls as he walked along a corridor: "Traitor! Traitor!" They called him and what they said was true but he was not sorry for his choice of friends. No, he was rather proud of it and proud of what he himself had become regardless of his inheritance, his own blood line he so much hated.   
  
"You are making friends with wrong kinds of people!" His mother had once shouted him and her eyes had thrown daggers at him. Yes, wrong kinds of friends from wrong kinds of families. His mother never had forgotten to lecture him about it. First she had been utterly disappointed her son hadn't become a member of the respectful Slytherin house but one of the bloody Gryffindors! But that wasn't enough. No, in addition to that he had become good friends with some mudbloods which was even worse.   
  
He looked at the portraits on the wall of a large dining room. All of them presented witches or wizards who had been great in Dark Arts. They had an angry piercing gaze as they looked down to Sirius and they pointed him with their accusing fingers. Annoyed he grinned at them, showing them clearly his contempt. All of his youth he had been afraid of becoming like them. He had spent many of his nights in this house awake, thinking that in his sleep something could conquer his mind and turn him into evil. He hadn't wanted to let his parents down but he had had no choice. They had done their best to make him feel like a bad boy. Especially his mother had done a great job.  
  
"You cannot be my son, Sirius! My loins would never produce something like you! You're disgrace to our family! " She had screamed at him many times and it had hurt. It had again and again sliced him into pieces and he had passionately hated her. But like any child he had nevertheless wanted her love and acceptance and that need had never entirely disappeared. She had been a monster but still she had been his mother. He had tried to forget all about her. He had tried to leave her in the past, forever, and not to care but he had failed.  
  
********  
  
aproximately at the same at Hogwarts....  
  
Severus Snape sat at the table in his office and stared, almost glared at nothingness. He had never thought it possible one day a student might fall in love with him or even have a crush on him. He had always made sure nobody got too close to him. He had been distant to everyone – including the students of his own House, the Slytherins. He had treated them all with certain coldness that couldn't attract anyone. And yet…now he was in this situation. He had an admirer who couldn't keep his eyes out of him when attending his class. That was simply nuts! It made no sense and definitely made him mad! It was none other than the Great Harry Potter himself who fancied him and kept staring at him with those disturbingly green eyes.   
  
He had done his best to discourage the boy. Last few months he had mistreated him worse than ever before but that had gained him nothing. No, the outcome only was that the boy seemed more firm in his admiration. Snape had almost started to believe Harry would soon ask him for a date or something, and that would be it. The boy just refused to understand him! The boy refused to understand that hate is hate and nothing else! And that hate was what Severus Snape felt for James Potter's son.   
  
He had come to a conclusion that Harry could learn only the hard way. Instead of discouraging him Snape would now encourage him and show him exactly how much he cared about him. That should do the trick! Obviously the boy had some romantic ideas about giving his teacher some love he so badly needed and turn him into a nice man. It was time for Snape to blow that idiotic dream and introduce Harry to reality. He was not a nice loving man nor would he ever become one!   
  
Knock on the door, somewhat hesitant but still loud enough to be easily heard made Snape jump on his feet. He felt nervousness arising, his heart was bouncing back and forth in his chest but as he spoke there was no trace of it  
  
"Enter." He said with an impatient tone of voice. Of course he had been in physical contact before but it had its risks if he did it with one of his students. If Dumbledore would found what he was up to he would be in very deep ship indeed. Potter stepped slowly in to the dimly lit room and stopped standing at the opposite side of his desk. Through Snape's observing eyes he looked slightly flushed and nervous but nevertheless proud, arrogant. He also looked undoubtedly admiring and held his head high as he stated the obvious  
  
"I came for that detention…sir." He said pushing his glasses to sit better on the bridge of his nose. Snape sneered. He had given that detention for…what? He couldn't even remember the reason! He had only wanted to bring the boy to his office and punish him for lusting over his teacher, lusting over him!   
  
"Indeed, Mr. Potter, and you're not at all displeased to be in here, are you?" He snarled glaring the boy who blinked his eyes and blushed. Sweet, very sweet. Snape's anger was turning into pure rage.   
  
"Sir…?" Potter asked quietly.   
  
"I'm not blind! I have seen how you are looking at me!" Snape snapped at him, walked around the table and placed a hand on his shoulder gazing at him fixedly. "You fancy me or can you deny that, Potter?" He then silkily asked. The boy seemed to blush even more but didn't lower his eyes. Snape felt his body shivering under his touch and he heard his breathing becoming more laboured. As Snape had already guessed the boy didn't say anything to deny his claim. "We need to do something about that. I need to do something about that. Agree, Mr. Potter?" He massaged the boys back with his long thin fingers while speaking out his words and his student's trembling came even more apparent to him.   
  
"I…I…don't…know….sir." Potter stuttered leaning cautiously to his teacher's caressing touch. His eyes were dreamily shining and he licked his lips like he was wishing to be kissed on them. Snape had no intention to fulfil his wish. He pulled the boys body close to him and continued to caress his body with his hands. He leaned forward, closer to Potter's left ear and licked it. He could smell the odor of innocence.   
  
"But you do fancy me? You have a crush on me? You're in love with me?" He whispered harshly and pressed his own body more tightly onto boy's body. He waited the words of permission, words of permission to destroy Potter's little daydreams with worst possible way.  
  
"I…I…yeah." Potter muttered silently and Snape grinned half madly half in dark satisfaction. He truly hated Harry Potter.


	2. Twisted affair

A/N: This might get censured…in that case you find this also in www.adultfanfiction.net. 

Two months later….  
  
Harry sat at the table in Gryffindor common room with Hermione and Ron and tried to study but his mind was elsewhere. His mind had been elsewhere a lot lately and his friends had started to become very impatient with him. They were every now and then bombing him with their questions, they asked what was wrong or was he ill or something but mainly they were trying to make him reveal who was the girl he was seeing and why it was such a secret. He had told them there was no girl but they didn't believe his words. Until now.  
  
"It's not a girl you're seeing." Hermione made him visibly jump and blush with that sudden statement. He had no way of mistaking what she was talking about. Ron was staring at her his mouth wide open in obvious shock. "That's why it's a secret." She continued and as Harry looked at her firm face he knew she had pondered the question a long time in her mind.   
  
"No, it's not a girl." He whispered in defeat but added in a hurry "Neither it's a boy I'm seeing." Well, practically he was telling no lies there. Nobody would call his lover a boy so why would he? He grinned inwardly at Hermione's expression of being totally lost.   
  
"So you're not gay?" She asked raising her light brown eyebrows suspiciously. "You don't like guys?" It was obviously hard for her to believe she might have mistaken of something. Well, she hadn't and Harry sighed slightly before admitting the truth  
  
"Yes, I'm gay and so is Snuffles." His words made Hermione only to nod like she had expected that about his godfather. Harry thought she probably had as she knew everything and nothing ever escaped her. However, that thought was enough to alarm him because it suggested she might already know…but a look into her eyes told him that was unlikely.   
  
"Snuffles is gay? Of you I can believe it. I mean after what happened with Cho and after you haven't talked about any girls you've fancied but Snuffles…never guessed that." Ron's tone of voice was close to whining and he shook his head in clear disappointment.   
  
"Ron, don't be such a jerk." Hermione commented sharply and gave his arm a push that was supposed to be disapproving but was too gentle for that. Ron shook his head one more time and then pulled a face Hermione approved. His hand slid to her hand almost automatically.  
  
"So who's the man you're seeing?" Hermione fixed Harry with a very intensive gaze under which he was tempted to squirm like a child who had done something really bad. He hadn't anticipated she would continue her interrogation so mercilessly. "It's not your godfather, or is it?" She asked and Ron seemed to pale merely on that thought.   
  
"No, I can confirm you it's not." Harry said and added in his mind "it is someone much worse than him." He felt like grinning and an image of his lover's impatient and glum face appeared to his head, his voice ringing in his ears "I'll teach you a lesson about life and you'll learn, Potter." Sure enough, Harry had learnt many great things during these two months but he didn't think that had initially been in his lover's mind when he had spoken out those words.   
  
"It's one of your teachers then?" Hermione went on questioning him and scratched her head deep in concentration. Harry couldn't help but answer her straightforward   
  
"Sure, I'm professor Snape's lover." He confessed a shy smile on his lips. They were never going to take him for real so it was safe for him to say that.   
  
"Yeah right, and I'm cheating Ron with Minerva McGonagall!" Hermione responded very exasperated. Ron turned to stare at him totally horrified and unaware of the heavy sarcasm in the girl's words.  
  
"You are?" He voiced paling noticeably. Harry wanted to laugh as Hermione looked about to start screaming at his boyfriend in frustration.   
  
"I'm not! I'm just mocking Harry!" She explained sounding much more patient than her features would have suggested.  
  
"Oh…" Ron muttered blushing as he realized his stupidity.   
  
"Really, Harry, you can tell us." She said now tired and whining like a little girl who wanted her mother to buy her sweets. Harry just smiled at her and rolled his eyes a bit before repeating what he had last said.  
  
"I already told you. I'm professor Snape's lover." This time he said it slowly and kept staring straight into her eyes hoping she could read the truth and drop the subject. Obviously she did as her eyes grew incredibly wide and she remained silent for a long time.  
  
"Right." She commented then and got up abruptly. "I have studied too long. I need fresh air." With that she left the room Ron hurrying to go with her. After a moment Harry also got on to his feet and left the Gryffindor dormitory. He wasn't at all surprised as he few minutes later discovered he was standing on his lover's doorstep.  
  
"I haven't asked you to come!" Snape snapped at Harry as he opened the door and saw who was behind it, wanting to get his attention. Things had not developed as he had planned. He had hoped to get rid off the boy by shocking him with his wild actions but it turned out to be a mistake. He had learnt that had been what the boy had hoped for. Moreover, Snape had noticed after that he was stuck with him. He had noticed he had needs he had long thought forgotten and he didn't want to let go off the boy.   
  
It made him mad. Every time he saw Harry…Potter he was tempted to tell him it was over between them. That it had been a nice ride but it had come to an end now. That he was bored with the boy and his immaturity and needed and longed for someone more mature to be with. He was tempted and yet afraid to say such a thing. He wanted the boy to suffer as he himself suffered day by day. He suffered of desire and fear of losing the object of his desires. He was sure it wasn't love he felt for Potter. He hated the boy and he wasn't a loving man. No, it was only a weakness. A weakness that drove him towards insanity.  
  
"Uh…" Harry murmured but was cut off as Snape pulled him inside and slammed the door shut. He pushed Harry against the door and glared at him for awhile.  
  
"Never come here when I don't specifically ask you to!" He then hissed to Harry's lips just before he seized them with his own and kissed them brutally. He wrapped his arms around Harry's back and pushed his body against him to sense his warmness. It felt right to Snape to do so. No, it didn't feel right but he needed to do so. He couldn't have stopped himself of doing so even if he had wanted to. And it took him all the power of will to quickly release the boy's lips and not to drag him into his bedroom.   
  
"Understood?" He asked panting in desire. Harry was panting as well as he responded   
  
"Yes, sir." They stared at each other half of a minute before Snape pulled away from the boy silently cursing himself and again tempted to make an end to it all but instead he whispered   
  
"Come back tomorrow night at ten." He opened the door and shoved the boy back outside thinking how he truly hated him. He truly hated Harry Potter.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Tomorrow night came all too soon and yet so slowly. As always Snape was having second thoughts about meeting the boy but as Harry appeared on his doorstep again his mind lost all the sensible tracks. He just wanted to feel the boy next to him, he wanted to feel wanted. This was the first time he had ever experienced that someone really wanted to be with him and while it drove him crazy he nevertheless cherished it. He didn't believe Harry would actually love him. No, this was student's and teacher's irrational crush over each others. This was two enemies making both peace and war in bed. Battling over each others. Testing which one of them would last longer. It had nothing to do with anything deeper. Nothing at all.   
  
Snape pulled Harry inside his rooms not saying a single word. Words were meaningless to them. Their bodies could do all the talking for them. Like yesterday he pushed the boy against the door and kissed him fiercely to his awaiting lips. This time there would be nothing that would stop him from going further than kissing and just knowing that was enough to make him mad with desire. Harry let him do whatever he wished, he was the leader, the mentor but he never had total control. No, it was rather obvious that the boy in fact controlled him, made him do what he wished. Snape hated to know that but some hidden part of him enjoyed it immensely. He was tired of being rational and in control of his life all the time. With the boy he could let himself loose.   
  
Harry's lips, the taste of their owner's youth mixed with extraordinary maturity only a boy who has faced the Dark Lord could have, made Snape absolutely delirious. He felt the boy's hands sliding caressingly, seductively down along his back and then grabbing gently both of his buttocks. It was outrageous how those simple touches threw him over the edge and made his cock grow hard and aching! Snape ripped off the robe covering the boy's youthful and oh so tempting body never breaking their kiss and never harming the fabric of the robe as it was detached of Harry's shoulders and dropped on the floor. Even in his lusting madness Snape still had some control of his own actions. The boy shivered slightly in his arms and as their lips continued to brush against each others and as their hot tongues interacted in a wild dance Snape felt the boy's erection rub against his own.   
  
"Good boy". Snape thought almost smiling though the need made his aggressions rising. He let go off Harry's lips and bit his neck so hard that the boy moaned in pain. It wasn't a loud sound but it brought into Snapes' mind the fact he had nearly forgotten to put on the Silencing Charm outside his rooms. Cursing because of the distraction he pulled slightly back causing Harry to moan in frustration and feared rejection. After casting the Charm with his wand to silence the sounds of their activities Snape guided, or more like violently shoved Harry to the bedroom and onto the bed.   
  
"Take off your shoes." He ordered while removing his own clothes in a hurry. He was on fire! He was in sweet hell watching the boy lie down on the bed in front of him, wearing only his underpants that did nothing to hide his need. Good boy indeed. Harry knew how to play the game with him. He was fully in charge and would get what he wished. Lust burned in Harry's young green eyes as he slowly moved his right hand to his pants and started stroking his cock all the time staring at Snape. "Come and get me!" his eyes pleaded, almost demanded and Snape felt lovely pain wash over him. Totally naked he literally jumped forward and landed on top of his student's hot body. Harry squirmed under him and they both moaned as their cocks met again, both as hard as stone, rubbing each others and sending sparks like they were trying to set a fire. But there was no need for that as they already bathed in sea of flames of insane love.   
  
Snape drowned his hands to Harry's messy hair and placed a harsh kiss on to his lover's lips, on his jaw and on his neck. He didn't like kissing but it was good for foreplay. It made him going so to speak so he didn't mind it. It didn't tell him about love. Love didn't exist to him. Everything was about sex, the body work. So Snape believed as he twined his eager fingers around Harry's pulsing penis, stroke it awhile and listened to the boy's pleading moans. Pleading moans that asked him to take him there and to make him come. Only to Snape it wasn't a plea but an order he was to comply. So he did. He tossed Harry around with more force than necessary. He never wanted to see his lover's face when making…having sex with him. He wanted to forget about the face. This was about need. His hands were trembling badly as he reached for the bottle of lubricant standing ready on his night table. Only for these sweet occasions. He whimpered and moaned as he spread the liquid on his warm and aching member, stroked himself and repaired himself almost but not quite ready to come.   
  
Harry ordered him once more glancing him over his shoulder and told him to make haste. Again he did. He couldn't linger. Harry needed him, desired him, lusted him and though outside world he himself was the one deciding when to do what in his bedroom Harry Potter was the King. He was Harry Potter's slave. With a one hard one thrust he was inside the boy, sending him crying horribly in agony. His cry would have woken up the whole Slytherin dormitory had Snape not cast the Silencing Charm. Snape felt like laughing. He was going crazy. He would get fired if anyone found out about him and Harry. He was constantly afraid of it and yet he didn't seem to care so much now. As long as they were together any other thing was meaningless.   
  
Easily Snape found the suitable and steady rhythm to complete his task with his student and some time the room echoed with their moans increasing their volumes as their reached for the orgasm. They were sweating. They were panting heavily and after they both came at exactly the same time like their bodies were created for each others and they laid exhausted on the bed Snape knew there was no denying that he was indeed in love with Harry Potter.   
  
  
  
tbc...   
  
*******  
We know it sucks....


End file.
